Love is painful between me and you
by GilbirdOwnsYou
Summary: England loves America, but can he tell his feelings early enough? Is love even possible with these two? USUK
1. Chapter 1

"_My heart is so vulnerable and so tiny…. That's why… I don't let anyone even YOU to reach there…."_

"Hey England! What you're thinking so hard?" America shouted.

England fell from his chair. He had been in his own thoughts. America started to laugh.

"This isn't funny, you git!" England yelled to him and stood up, "You shouldn't scare at me like that when I'm thinking…"

"WHAT were you thinking?" America asked with a small grin.

"None of your business… Where are the others anyway?"

"I really don't know", America sighed.

England was a little bit embarrassed.

"_Why I need to be alone with him…? What should I say? I don't want to just argue with him…" _

"A-America…" England started, but then the door opened and China came in.

"I am so sorry that I'm late, aru!" China said and looked like he couldn't have a breath.

"D-did you ran over here?" America wondered.

"Yes, aru… But… Where is everyone, aru ka?" China asked.

"_Good that he came," _England thought,_ "Otherwise I would have said something really stupid…"_

"China, you should have seen when England fell fromhis chair just like that!" America suddenly told and started to laugh again.

"R-really, aru ka?" China watched England curiously.

England blushed and rose up. He clenched his hand.

"That's it, America! I hate you!" England shouted and left from there slamming the door behind him.

"What's with him?" China asked from America.

America stayed quiet.

"_Maybe I went too far…?"_ he thought.

* * *

England had run to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water.

England watched himself at a mirror. He looked pale.

"_I should know that America is kind of that… He teases me all the time… But I…"_

England bit his lip. He was close to tears.

"_The last thing what I want to do is crying…"_

"England, are you all right?"

America's voice awoke England. He turned around. America was standing there and he looked little bit worried.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings… I just… It looked… ", America continued.

"_Did he come to apologize?_ " England was stunned.

"…No… I'm fine…", England said quietly.

"_The words stuck into my throat…"_

"England!" "America!"

They had shouted at the same time.

"S-say you first...", England consented.

"Okay... ", America mumbled and took a deep breath, "I-if something is wrong, you can always tell it to me!"

England blushed.

"Well, what you were gonna say?" America asked.

England sighed.

"Nothing anymore...", he murmured.

America took England's hand and watched straight on England's eyes.

"You must tell me!" he yelled to England," Otherwise I can't sleep peacefully!"

England watched down.

"I've wanted to say this before too, but I just... I don't know how...", England mumbled, "America..."

He rose his look and said self-confidently: "I love y-"

"Bonjour~"

France came in with huge smile on his face.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"No... Not at all! England was just about to say something important!" America laughed.

England was shocked.

"_Is America really THAT stupid...?"_

"Hmh? What is it~?" France asked and his eyes sparkled.

"_Just when I was about to tell my feelings that devil came between us!"_

"I'm leaving!" England finally said.

"What? Already? When everybody is here? Except Russia, but who cares", America said smiling at the same time.

"I feel a little bit ill myself..." England said and tried to smile back. He knew he couldn't. Then he left.

"_I'm so stupid... I just... Can't stop thinking of him..." _ England thought and realized that he was crying.

"_Maybe... I should just forget my feelings..."_

* * *

I'm so glad that you read this text until here ^^''

I'm so sorry if there is some writing errors (I wrote too fast)...

The end is quite of sad... But don't worry! There is about more chapters to come! So wait for them ^^


	2. Chapter 2

England's cell phone ringed.

"I'm not answering…" he mumbled himself.

England had just woken up because of the noise and he wanted to continue sleeping no matter what. The cellphone went quiet, but then it started to ring again.

"Okay, okay!" England shouted and took the cell phone from his nightstand. He looked the screen and gasped. America was calling to him. He pressed quickly green button.

"Y-yes?" he said on the phone.

"Yo, it's me! What you're doing?" America's excited voice heard.

"Nothing really…"

England had tried to avoid America, but it just didn't work out. England had started to think that maybe it was better that he and America would be just friends.

"Good! What would you think if we would go out today?"

England's heart started to pound faster.

"S-sure… It's fine to me…"

"It's a deal then! Let's meet in front of the mall at four! Bye!"

Then America hung up.

"W-what was that all about?!" England still shouted to the phone.

"_But… If I go out with him… Is that like… A date?!"_

* * *

When England was in front of the big shopping center, he noticed that he wasn't with America all alone. Japan stood next to America and gave, once again, non-emotional look.

"_Why HE is here?!" _England thought angrily.

"Hey, England! You're late! That's kind of rare from you", America opened his mouth first.

"I… Had some things to do…", England said quietly.

England couldn't say that he was late because he had chosen clothes for an hour. And for nothing.

"Let's go then!" America yelled happily and almost dragged England and Japan inside the building.

They went to a few shops; mostly of those where America wanted.

"Nature is calling me!" America suddenly announced

"Do you have to tell it to everyone for God's sake!" England snapped.

America grinned and went to a bathroom, leaving England and Japan waiting outside.

"England-san", Japan started quietly.

"Huh? What is it?" England asked.

"If… If you LIKE America-san, you should tell it to him"

England watched Japan in a shocked way,

"How you…?"

"You look at him on that way", Japan told and smiled a little,"Demo… If you won't tell your feelings straight, you'll just regret it later…"

"But, Japan…", England frowned, "I don't know how. I tried once, but it failed. If me and America stay as friends I can still be with him…"

"Don't worry. I will help you now."

"W-what?!"

Then America came out from the bathroom.

"Eto… America-san…", Japan mumbled to America,"I'm so sorry, but I must leave. My favorite anime serie is coming on TV and I must see it."

"Oh…Well, no can do, right?" America laughed,"You need to leave then"

Japan bowed deeply and left.

"_When he said that he was about to help me, I didn't know that he would just leave me!" _England thought and bit his lip.

"But anyway… Let's go to that game shop next!" America said and smiled warmly.

They walked to the game shop and America's eyes started to shine. He was like a little boy in a candy shop.

"Hey,England! Should I buy this or this game?" America asked and showed couple of games to Ebgland.

"I…I don't know… They both look kind of gore to me…", England said.

He didn't know anything about games.

"Umm… America…", England said so quietly that it sounded like a whisper,"I want to talk seriously with you now."

"Okay…", America was confused.

"Do you remember when I tried to tell you something important and France came to bother us?"

"Yeah… I guess… But that was long time ago. What about it?"

"America… You know that… Err… How I could say it…?"

"Spit it just out, will ya?"

"I can't be friends with you!"

America watched England in a shocking way.

"_Why then came with me here in the first place…?" _America thought.

His eyes got blur.

"Oh… I see…", he mumbled,"I shouldn't then take your time more…"

"No! That wasn't what I meant!" England snapped.

"Then… What you…"

England kissed America very gently. America gasped.

"I love you, stupid", England murmured.

America sighed. He knew that everyone on the shop were looking at them.

"I… Love you too", America finally said.

England was surprised. He wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"Then why you didn't just say it before?" he asked persistently.

"'Cause I… I was confused… I thought that maybe if I would tell that to you… You wouldn have just laughed at me…", America said quietly and pouted.

"Am I like that?"

"Sometimes…"

"Well, I'm sorry… I haven't meant to be mean…"

England closed his eyes.

"_Why I was so nervous about this situation? It feels warm inside of me and I'm more delighted than I have ever been" _

England slumped to America's chest. America blushed dark red.

"What are you doing?" he sputtered.

"Let me be here…", England mumbled.

America sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around England.

He smiled very warmly to England.

"_I don't want to ever forget this moment", _America thought.

* * *

The whole world went quiet. There were just two of them.

The last chapter was so sad that I wanted to break the ice between America and England.

There might be one or two chapters more if I just make up some sensible plots…

In the last chapter was Allies meeting and now this is like 21st century? The sense? Gone.

Is Japan some kind of love doctor? No one knows…


	3. Chapter 3

England touched America's naked chest. England's hair was kind of mess. He yawned and looked at America. England smiled himself. America looked so innocent when he was sleeping. England rose up. America grabbed his hand.

"…Don't… Go…", America murmured.

"Did I wake you up?" England asked and sat back on the bed.

"I've been woken up an hour ago. I just didn't want to go when you were there…"

England blushed a little.

"Do you need to go somewhere?" America asked and looked England with his blue eyes.

"No… Why you ask?" England answered.

"Do you remember what we did last night?"

England startled and he went red as a tomato.

"Y-yes, I do…", he said quietly.

"Do you want to do it again with me?" America asked.

"Eh?! Now?!"

America nodded.

"Hmh… Okay… Why not…", England sighed and kissed America.

* * *

"Huh?! You told him?!" France didn't believe England.

"Yes, I did. Got a problem with that?!" England snapped back.

"No… But because I know you, I thought that it would have taken forever…"

England glared France.

"_Why the heck I even hang out with him?!" _he thought.

"France!"

France and England turned around. Prussia and Spain ran to them. Bad Touch Trio started to chat very enthusiastically. England felt a little bit outsider.

"So England is only taken from us…", Spain suddenly said," I wish luck to you and America!"

"T-Thank you", he didn't what else to answer.

"I guess Prussia will never find a girl-or boyfriend…", France grinned.

Prussia gasped.

"Hey! That was mean! Of course I will! In fact I'm interested on someone now…", Prussia told.

"Huh? Who is it?" Spain was curious.

Prussia didn't answer.

England watched those three.

"_I would like to have a friendship like that too…"_

England sighed.

"_But… Still… I am more happier than I have ever been…"_

* * *

America walked smiling and humming.

"_What England will think when I'm gonna surprise him with a hamburger meal that he doesn't need to cook?" _he thought.

America closed his eyes for a while. He imagined England scolding him that fast food isn't good for body. He laughed.

America didn't notice that there a car was coming straight to him.

* * *

England rang the doorbell on America's door. No answer.

"_Is he on bathroom or what?" _he thought and started to annoy.

He rang the doorbell again.

"America?! Are you there?!" England (huhuilla)

Silence.

Then the door opened a little bit and England started to smile.

"What hide and seek are you playing?" England asked.

Tony (kurkistaa) England from the door.

"He isn't here, fucking limey", Tony said and slammed the door close.

England bit his lip and knocked the door.

"What you mean that he's not there?!" he shouted.

Tony didn't answer.

"Fine! If America doesn't want to see me… It is his problem!"

Tomorrow England tried to call America. And not just once; over hundred times. England started to worry a bit.

"_Maybe something BAD has happened to him…"_

England walked round on his room. Suddenly the phone rang. England ran there where his cell phone was. He was relieved when he saw America's number.

"Hello", he answered to the phone and smiled," I was worried…"

"E-England…?"

The voice wasn't America's. It was too quiet.

"Who are you?" England asked.

"_If this git has stolen America's phone I will…"_

"C-Canada…", the voice peeped.

"Oh… Why you have America's phone? Is he somewhere near by? Could I talk to him?"

Canada (nyyhkyttää).

"America… He is… He was in car accident… He's alive, but… He's in hospital… I needed to call you, because I know that you are important to him…"

England dropped the phone. He was in shock.

"_America… America is…"_

"E-England…?" Canada's voice heard from the phone.

England grabbed his coat and ran from his house.

* * *

The next chapter is the last. I'm not going to tell what is going to happen. It depends what mood I am feeling.

Prussia likes someone… Who is that? You can decide!

Plz read more ^^

And sorry for the bad grammar.


End file.
